In conventional stators of rotating electric machines, a coil is often configured such that lane change is performed on the longer side because winding is easy. However, there is a problem that the coil swells in the circumferential direction and thus the space factor of the coil decreases. Therefore, in recent years, lane change is performed on the shorter side, whereby there is an advantage that the coil does not swell in the circumferential direction and a winding having a high space factor can be obtained (see Patent Document 1).